The wolf who fell in love with the red ridding hood
by Nakamura Misheru
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a little gir- "Oh fuck! I am a guy! And do you need to even began the story with the 'once upon a time' shit like that, stupid author!" Ok,this is a red ridding hood story based with 8059 "Hey! You fucking brat! Listen to me!" "Hey! Hey! Fuck you!" Fairytale!AU Hinting 8059 Rated M-Tfor the language and content Read with caution! KHR!SecretSantaFic


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of the characters!  
>…<p>

The sliver haired male grunted half-heartly as he held up the girly looking like grass basket that contains biscuts and cakes and headed towards the worn out wooden door of the little cottage that his mother and him both shared.

"Hayato! Wait!" A gentle voice echoed behind him and he immediately glanced back to none other than his mother.

Her sliver haired was put down beatifully in her original curly hair, there is a few white streaks of hair, but nonetheless, she still look young.

"What?" Hayato answered borey as he stared at his mother's emerald eyes that matches his.

"Please wear the ridding hood with you ong with you." His mother smiled kindly, sparkles were practically adorning her face, her happy face is just…speechless.

"Your grandmother made this for you, I am sure she did be glad if you wear it during this visit."

Hayato sighed loudly, but not loud enough for his mother to hear as he grabbed the ridding hood from his mother's outstreched arms.

He carried the basket in one arm coolly and the ridding hood hanging over on his another arm as he stepped out of the little cottage.

Just as he was about to head off to his grandmother's place, his mother called him again, much to his annoyance, he turned around to face his mother; irritated.

His mother's kind and caring nature is really nothing like his short-tempered one, althought he got most of his looks from her, sliver hair, emerald eyes, but his personality and senses are probably from his father who he had never met in his whole life before.

He was being told that his father left this little country to a bigger country to search for wealth. His mother always told him that his father will come back one day, but whatever, he don't give a damn about his father's presense.

"Hayato, please put on the hood, will you?" His mother smiled brightly at him from the doorstep, immediately Hayato knew that his mother won't dismiss until he put on the stupid hood.

While suppressing a groan, Hayato put on the ridding hood that has a bright red colour that even a blind man could see, yes, that os why Hayato hates to wear that hood, he don't need blind people crawling all over him plus, the designs and patterns looked and frilly, some drunk pedo might just hit on him, thinking that he is a girl or some shit like that.

Blame his mother, why most of his features are so girl-like, like fuck cares, he is still manly and cool in a way, without the hood.

As he walked pass the little country yard towards the forest -yes his very weird grandmother lives in the middle of the woods, away from the other people- he avoided the crowds to get away from gawks and stares about the stupid frilly red hood.  
>Yes, thanks to his brain dead mother making him wearing this stupid red hood.<p>

Hayato had only made a few blocks pass the little town into the forest and he is already exhausted like hell. The basket seemed to weightlike a hundred pounds.

He resist himself from sitting down and open the basket and see whether he had accidently adopted a drunk pedo who thinks he is a so called 'cute little girl in a cute little red ridding hood'.  
>Just who the fuck wears a ridding hood when they don't even own a shitty stinkin' horse?!<p>

Sighing he walked deeper into the foest, ignoring the sore in his legs from his lack of stamina.

While he was walking in the forest, he hesitated a moment and stopped when he heard a rustle in a bush behind him. He paused a moment before quickly moving on, there is no way in the hell he is going to check what is in the bush, whether he can defend himself or on, than is not gurateen.  
>…<p>

A pair of black ears perked up from the bush, the sharp brown eyes look around, a mixed of a human and wolf gruff.

The slihoutte appear out of the bush and looked over to the dissappearing figure of the little red ridding hood; Ok, maybe using little isn't such a good idea.

The wolf grin like he had won a lottery before following deeper into the forest, tailing behind the so called 'little red ridding hood'.

Little did the wolf knows tthat this so called 'little red ridding hood' is not who like he had thought to be but oh well, who cares.  
>…<p>

Hayato stopped walking when his intisncts told him that there is really someone or something following him. He resist his urge to just throw dynamites and BOOM!  
>Oh, did I forgot to mention that Hayato knows how to use dynamites, and yes, their little country allows people to own dynamites or swords or whatever else.<p>

His dynamites are like his best friends, they are with him like 24/7. He paused a moment before he decide to change his plans. Instead of attacking he just stood there like a dummy, waiting for whatever it is to come out.

A tree bark snapped and a raven teenage boy about his age trudged out. His clotges are like what any teenage boy would wear, a button up shirt and a pair a dress pants but something os not right about this boy, oh yeah, he have wolfy ears perked up in his spiky hair, and his canines are obviously long and sharp out of his lips and he have a fluffy black tail, and the glint in his chocolate brown eyes that are nothing like a human but he is suprisingly 'human' when he 'talked'.

"Umm…hi…?"

Ok, Hayato doubt that this would be any assault this so called wolf is just plain idiotic, I mean! Look at the look in his eyes! Geez!

Hayato have second thoughts about throwing his dynamites at this wolf, boy or whatever it is that he doesn't give a damn about knowing…

What coming from the wolf next is unexpected "Um…where are you going…?"

Hayato felt like someone hit him with a baseball bat real hard, what the fuck is wrong with this wolf, did he really think that he is stupid enough to tell him? Is he simply underestimating him as a easy meal?!

While Hayato in raging inside his brain, the wolf is just standing there, smiling angelically like he haven't offended anyone.

"Why the fuck do you want to know? I ain't going to tell you wear the fuck I am going to go!" Hayato cursed loudly, readying his dynamites under the stupid hood, which by the way covered up for him.

The wolf blinked once then twice before laughing off while potraying a big cheerful smile on his face.

That caused Hayato to thighten his grip one his dyanmites as he threatened angrily "Why the fuck are you laughing?! Answer properly! Or I will blow you to bits!"

"Nah,sorry if you are offended, it is just that…my father taught me not to use foul words…" his laughs died down but Hayato haven't by any chance stay down from his fighting stance

"…and when I saw you just now…I thought…you are a girl…well anyways, sorry for the misunderstood! I was actually thinking thatbyou are a gurl all along until I heard your voice, that's probably hilarious!" The wolf laughed off at his own sentence.

He definitely had made the wrong choice in his answer because the sliver haired male threw the dynamites at his direction.

Ok, this was unexpected, the wolf suddenly stopped smiling and his eyes looked as if they are glinted with hatred, shifting his body as the dynamites fall towards his direction he took out a katana from nowhere (WTF) and slice of every firing ends of the dynamites fell on to the ground like useless sticks.

Hayato looked at the wilf would wide emerald eyes of confusion and the WTF-ness, like why on Earth is a wolf using a katana?! And not only that, how can a random idiotic his attack?!  
>Anyhow, he wasn't any impressed, he just scowled in return.<p>

"So what's your name? Mine is Yamamoto Takeshi." The wolf put down his katana and shift his body weight.

"Gokudera Hayato." Hayato relunctantly say it before fixing his clothes and started to make his way to his grandmother's again.

"Wait!" Takeshi yelled after Hayato as he jogged after him.

'Agh! This stupid wilf is as annoying as fuck! Why don't he just peave me alone if he doesn't want to eat me?! If he wants to eat me, I will blow him to bits! He is just a little fry anyways!' Hayato inwardly cursed, but he wouldn't admit the fact that Takeshi is strong somehow…with a katana…

"I was wondering if…I can come with you?" Takeshi said cheerfully as Hayato finally stopped walking suddenly as swivelled sharply to meet Takeshi in the eyes as he grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly.

"Stop following me, you creep! I don't trust you since the moment I saw you!" Hayato roared angrily, his eyes glinted of annoyance.  
>Since little Hayato is probably the odd one out, he doesn't like to mix around with the other kids at his age and always prefere to be alone, that is why people keep a distance between him, but he don't give a fuck because he can survive without these useless little fries.<p>

Takeshi laughed off nervously before making his way deeper in to the forest, a lot ahead than Hayato, he yelled from a far distance which echoed clearly throughout the forest floor "Then I will see you later!"

The wolf silhoutte disappeared into the giant forest and there is no more laughter nor the sound of the wolf anymore. Just the rustle of the leaves and the wind blowing.

All of a sudden it felt quite lonely, shaking that feeling off, Hayato continued to make his way to this grandmother's place. Knowing that he shouldn't feel exhausted right now because he will be more exhausted later dealing with his grandnother later (*cough*poison cooking*cough*)  
>…<p>

Hayato departed the little cottage in the middle of the forest, the grass of the feild near the cottage were all cleared. Making his way to the wooden door, he knocked once then twice before a woman's voice voiced a 'Come in'.  
>Twisting the door knob, he entered the cottage.<p>

"Hey grand-" without finishing his sentence, he dropped the basket, his expression was priceless, his jaw dropped in shock as he stared at the two person in front of him.

"What the fuck! Grandma- why the- he-!?" Gokudera shouted incohorrently as he pointed at the wolf who was sitting next to his grandmother in a friendly manner, having a tea in his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Gokudera-kun!" He stated cheerfully.

"Why you little fu-" his grandmother stopped him from swearing any longer.

"Hayato, be nice, he's my guest." He looked over to his grandmother who had the same pink hair tied in a bun and a few streaks of white hair showing that she is already in her age but he face is still all young and the pair of emerald eyes that matched his.

Hayato stared at Takeshi then his grandmother. His grandmother stared at Hayato then Takeshi. Takeshi stared at Hayato tgen his grandmother.  
>All the silence and starings seemed to went on forever until Takeshi snapped out of it tried to laugh off.<p>

"Uh…hey! Have a cup tea, Gokudera-kun! Madam Bianchi is really good at making biscuts and cakes!" Which is an obvious lie.

Hayato cringed in disgust when he heard about his grandmother's homemade food. The look on his face is obvious with disgust and confusment about how Takeshi can actually pretend that the fiod isn't all that bad.

Oops, wrong choice Hayato, you shouldn't put on that face for too long 'cause…

All of a sudden, a poison cooking flew into his way, Hayato jumped away withnin his instincts and the purple piece of cake distinguished the door, making a hole in the once perfect and strong door.

"G-grand-" Hayato stuttered as he look over to his grandmother but before he coyld finish his sentence, a another poison cooking flew into his way which caused him to lunge tl the other side of the room.

The poison cooking hit the wall and make a good 'hissss' sound and the wall melted away with a big hole in a size of a good plate.

"You little brat! Don't you dare to disrespect me." Bianchi gave out her creepy aura.

"Eh?! What in the fuck?! I didn't do a shit about disrespecting you or some fuc-" a poison cake flew into his direction and stuffed his mouth.

"First, it's your foul mouth, I didn't raise you up as a swearing machine." Bianchi answered coolly as Hayato gagged from the poison in his mouth.

"Haha! Madam Bianchi is still so good in fighting even in this age, no wlnder she can live by herself in the middle of the forest!" Takeshi laughed care-freely but he trailed off nervously when Bianchi shot him a death glare, purple aura were practically, melting out from her. If her glares make holes, Takeshi should be full of holes right now.

After one long glare, the door suddenly busted open and there stood a brunette who had an axe in one hand, his clothes were tattered like a woodcutter, he had glowing sunset orange eyes matching with the flame on his forehead, wait…?! Fire on his forehead...?!

"Is anybody hurt?! Are you ok, grandmother? And the girl over there?! Wait?! This wolf is the trouble here?!" He said monotonously yet so stern and all.

Before anyone could even give a cohorrent reply, he flew towards Takeshi …

Everyone in the room sat around the coffee table, everyone in bandages, except Bianchi. Takeshi still looked happy go lucky while the brunette look absolute guilty, Hayato looks angrier than ever.

"Tsunayoshi" Bianchi began "What brings you here?"

The brunette male now known as Tsunayoshi timidly replied (yeah, right timidly, because his 'cool' and 'heroic' self had died down) " Umm…I was actually cutting down so.e trees in the woods then I heard a ruckus from the direction leading to your little cottage, s-so I came to see whats the problem and sorry for the m-misunerstanding…"

"Haha! No problem! It isn't unusual for people to think that I am the villian here!" Takeshi laughed off which caused three pair of eyes to look at his direction "People had tried to hunt down my kind for centuries already, but I am not what you all think, I don't harm people…I mean, I don't exactly eat them…and yeah…" Takeshi trailed of awkwardly before laughing.

There is a moment of silence before Tsunayoshi spoke up "Umm…I think I better be on my way now and…uh…enjoy your day!"

He awkwardly trudged out and closed the door which had been mysteriously fixed, so as the wall, maybe there is such thing as fairies and fairy dust in Bianchi's house.

"Hey grandma, how did you know this guy?" Hayato muttered awkwardly, and by 'this guy', he means, Takeshi.

"Oh, I live in the middle of the woods, besides knowing Tsunayoshi and his family, I know yamamoto too." Bianchi answered casually like there is nothing wring about being acquaintance with a wolf.

"Uh…I heard a lot about you from your grandmother…!" Takeshi said randomly and Hayato shot a glare at him.

"Then why the fuck can't you tell that I am a guy?" Hayato said murderously.

"Hahaha! Who wouldn't? Tsuna also mistook you as a girl just now!" Takeshi laughed it off and Hayato glared at him again.

"Hey! He looked way more like a girl without those flame thingy on his forehead!" Hayato defended himself as he glared at Takeshi once more.

"You know…" Bianchi said which make both of the boys looked pver at her direction "you two aftually get along in your own ways"

"Oh fuck! Don't kid with me!" Hayato said as he looked over to the side with his eyes closed in a proud way and arms crossed across his chest "Whatever, enjoy the cakes mom made, I won't be visiting any sooner"

Hayato got up to leave and Takeshi followed without a word, but before he leave, he looked over to Bianchi.

"Do you want me to look on the way back to the village so he would be safe?" Takeshi joked.

Hayato sock him in the stomach which caused him to make a 'oof' sound.

Bianchi smiled "Maybe you should."  
>…<p>

"I was wondering why the hell do you keep following me and we only met for less than twelve hours and you had been talking to me like you had known me ever since I was born, did you need to go to the towns hospital? I am sure they will admit a wolf like you because they just feel pitiful for a poor being like you to even exsist with such brainless adaption and-"

Hayato ranted and ranted more while Takeshi tailed behind him and suddenly stopped.

Realizing that Takeshi had stopped walking, Hayato stolled his tracks to and look over to Takeshi who had his bangs lowered that shadowed his eyes, his bright grin isn't protrayed on his face.

"What?" Hayato muttered rudely but his voice softened, ok, he did concern a little about this wolf here, having his happy go lucky manner around is annoying but having him not having his happy go lucky manner is worriedsome, ok, now just why the fuck is worrying about someone who he doesn't care!?

"You know…" Takeshi muttered softly, recieving an 'umh' from Hayato he continued "Hibari-san called me a herbivore because I eat fish or berries rather than humans, but I find eating humans kind of weird but this is our fate, but I don't think that humans are the only thing to eat and also I…"

"Why in the fuck are you confessing to me? It's not like I would care if you go around eating assholes and idio-" before Hayato could finish his sentence, Takeshi stepped foward and kissed him on the forehead.

"What the fuck?! You idiot-!" Hayato blushed and Takeshi grinned.

"I shouldn't eat humans when I like one of them." Hayato looked at him with wide eyes of shock as he face became beet red, ugh its because it is obvious that Takeshi meant him, duh.

"You idiot, how could you like someone so fast?" Hayato avoided the pharse 'fall in love'.

"I don't know, so do you like me back?" Takeshi grinned but you will doubt that he is not nervous.

"No." Hayato muttered.

"Haha" Takeshi laughed it off but there is an edge of hurt and doisapointment at his laugh.

"Well, actually I don't mind, well, don't misunderstand, I won't like you and…ugh whatever!" Hayato blushed before he quickly make his way back again.

"Uh…so you mean, we can have a relationship or something like that?" Takeshi beamed happily as he followed behing Hayato's paces.

"Hey don't push it, idiot."

"Um…yeah haha!"

"Well, fuck you, cause you are so screwed for liking me then confessing to me!"

"Hahaha!"

"Laugh again, and you will be erased from this world!"

[A/N]: I hope you enjoy this, Shasha0420 (from the Shasha0420 and PurpleCielo1117 account) and whoever else that is reading this, but I doubt that anyone will even enjoy this fanfic, I was supposed to make it a happy christmas, but fuck, I am screwed! I can't really meet up with what Shasha-san had requested, but I tried (in such a rush) that this story doen't even really make any sense anymore, forgive my for any grammar mistakes, ooc-ness or the plotless story or the fail humour that made you want to gouge my eyes out and have a massive brain fart, anyways, I wish everyone a merry chirstmas and happy new year, and to spare this poor author for regretting even more for making such a disgracing fanfiction, please at the least drop a review for this stupid morbid author! I can accept flames and critism, anyways, I hope Shasha-san enjoyed this fanfiction and have a happy and merry chirstmas, and so as anyone else who stumble on this fanfic (who must be having a massive brain fart right now.) Anyways, sayonara!


End file.
